marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force Vol 1 33
(title) | NextIssue = (story) (title) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Antonio Daniel | CoverArtist2 = Jon Holdredge | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Tony Daniel | Inker1_1 = Jon Holdredge | Colourist1_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = Surely you could sacrifice the few to spare the lives of the many? | Speaker = Trevor Fitzroy | StoryTitle1 = Rules Were Made to Be Broken (Child's Play, Pt. 3) | Synopsis1 = Guthrie Farmhouse X-Force stands together on the Guthrie farm. They face the sadistic villain, Fitzroy. As they fight him, his slave, Bantam, falls to the ground and rolls into Warpath. Warpath finds out that he is the anchor that allows Fitzroy to choose where his portals take him and Cable devises a way to take out Fitzroy. He tells Bantam to take them to the last place Fitzroy was before he appeared on the farm. He then forces Fitzroy to drain the life essence of his T-O mesh on his arm to open the portal. In doing this, Fitzroy overloads his own system and gets knocked out. They then all rush into the open portal and Paige Guthrie follows behind them. Gamesmaster's chalet Gamesmaster floats through the consciousness of all the beings on the planet. He hones in on his prisoners and wonders what to do with them. Then, Justice appears and tells him that he has delivered Firestar to him at the request of Shinobi Shaw. He then tells Vance he knows of his plans to betray Shaw and their game. He then threatens that any attack on him will kill his friends who are mind-linked to him. Gee Cee Investment Bankers The New Warriors arrive at the Gee Cee headquarters in Manhattan. They decide to bust into the building after they have just fought off Graydon Creeds guards. They break in and find that Creed is sitting at a desk waiting for them. He tells them that they have made a mistake. They threaten to blow his cover and reveal that he is a mutant and secretly working with mutants though also working alongside the anti-mutant group, Friends of Humanity. He tells them where their teammates and friends are held in exchange that they do not reveal his secrets. Shinobi Shaw's apartment X-Force and Bantam arrive through the portal into the apartment of Shinobi Shaw. He is busy taking a bath when they arrive. He leaves the bath and tells them that they cannot harm him as he can change his molecular density against any of their attacks. Domino threatens to scramble his energy wavelength if he does not tell them where their teammates are being held. He then tells them and says that giving them that info made him go against the Upstarts. Gamesmaster's chalet Karma awakes from her stasis chamber. She then rescues the others from their chambers. As they are all gathering, Siena Blaze breaks down the door and Karma realizes that she no longer is under her control. The Gamesmaster speaks through Siena and blasts the entire group unconscious. He then tells them that they are all going to be used to fight against the teams that are coming to rescue them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Multitude of beings in Gamesmaster's consciousness Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** Shinobi Shaw's apartment ** *** **** Gamesmaster's chalet Items: * * Stasis chambers Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is part 3 of 4 in the crossover event, Child's Play. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/14/2010 }} References